The purpose of this study is to quantitate the levels of meperidine and bupivacaine in colostrum and breast milk in neonatal plasma and urine and to determine their effects on neonatal behavior. The study includes fetal exposure to meperidine and bupivacaine intrapartum, and neonatal exposure to meperidine administered to the mother for post partum relief.